In wireless communications, there has been increasing demand for direct device-to-device communication (D2D) and direct mobile communication (DMC). Both D2D and DMC refer to a communication mode between a group of user equipments (UEs) that does not include or does not always include a communications controller in a communication data path between or among the UEs. DMC is used herein to denote this form of communications. Generally, a DMC link involves direct communications between a group of DMC devices occurring as point-to-point communications, either as point-to-single-point, or as point-to-multipoint, without having the data passing through and being fully controlled by a communications controller, such as an evolved NodeB (eNB), a NodeB, a base station, any other network controller. A DMC entity can be a UE, a mobile station, a mobile, a communications device, a subscriber, or a terminal. A DMC link is different than a cellular link. A cellular link between UEs involves data shared between the UEs and data communication path passed through a network infrastructure node such as an eNB, relay node, or the like. On the other hand, while control information for a DMC link can transit through a network node (e.g., an eNB or a relay), the data is directly exchanged between the UEs. DMC thus can enable a cellular network to offload a portion of its base station traffic. DMC and cellular links can interfere with each other. This interference affects the performance of the cellular network. There is a need for a method to control interference.